Never forgetting
by MonsterCookie4007
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke come face to face, ready for a fight and in the moment of truth, Naruto reminds Sasuke about a certain night.


**So here's a little something that came to my head while I was sitting around watching Naruto.**

**It's a cupcake short little story.**

**Yes it's about Naruto & Sasuke.**

**Yes I honestly think the two like each other.**

**Anyways, this takes place when Sasuke is all big and bad going on a rampage, and after he killed Danzo, you know, the good stuff.**

"Sasuke" Naruto said.

The two had been reunited. Naruto had saw Sasuke coming into the leaf village in the middle of the night, everyone was sleeping and some how he managed to kill off all the guards without anyone hearing a peep. Sasuke stopped when he saw Naruto drop before him, standing there with his fist by his side.

"What do you think you're doing"? He asked.

"Don't interfere, Naruto" He said simply.

"I won't let you get away with this, its not right, Sasuke"!

Sasuke said nothing.

"I won't let you do this" Naruto said softly.

Sasuke took a step towards him. "Out of the way, or ill kill you first"

"If I die, we both die"

Sasuke smirked.

"You know that, so, being said, I don't want to have to fight you"

"I won't die"

Naruto watched his old friend from afar. He looked so different now, revenge running through his veins, and hate boiling in his blood. Naruto knew deep down inside there was nothing to do to change his mind but he wasn't one to give up.

"How can you just kill anyone who gets in your way, how can you kill your own comrades"! Naruto shook his head. "Everything you've been through here with the leaf village, and everything you've been through…with me and Sakura"

"…"

"How can you just throw all of that away, Sasuke, like we mean nothing to you?"

"There's nothing you can say to change me" Sasuke told him. He took another step towards Naruto.

"And you don't even care…"Naruto trailed off, looking up to the dark clouds hovering over him when he heard a crack of lightening whip across the sky.

"Save the speech" Sasuke said, "This place is a burden to me"

"And what am I"? Naruto hears himself say. His eyes grew wide when he realize what he had just said, he looked at Sasuke. Confusion shaped his face.

"What"? Sasuke said.

Naruto breathed. "What am I to you"? He said. "Am I just another burden"?

Sasuke cocked his eyebrow.

Naruto let out a soft chuckle. "Of course I am"

Droplets of rain sprinkled down. Naruto sighed. "I hoped it would never come to this" He said. "That somehow I would bring you back to the leaf village and everything would be okay. I even went as far as hoping we would laugh together again too"

"Enough. Fight me" Sasuke hissed.

"If that's what you want then…" Blue eyes starred back at red ones. "I will"

Sasuke took another step and was now only a few feet away from Naruto. They stood there, eye to eye, watching each other.

Even though Sasuke wouldn't admit it, Naruto could see the hint of _Something_ still there lingering in his heart. _Something_ he was trying so hard to hide.

"So tell me, after you've done what you've came here to do then what"? Naruto spoke calmly, that _Something_ told him Sasuke wasn't going to strike first. "If you do succeed, will you live with it knowing you've killed everyone you've ever known? Can you live with that? Can you live with knowing you killed me"?

A twinge of that _Something_ flashed across Sasuke. _Could I?_ He thought to himself.

Naruto bit his bottom lip. "And could you just forget it all? All that we've done together"?

"Naruto"

Shocked from the sudden call of his name, Naruto quickly stopped what he was saying.

"I won't forget what we've been through" Sasuke said, almost in a whisper.

Naruto felt loss for words. Unable to grasp what he just heard come from Sasuke's lips. _Did he really mean that? Why would he say it if he didn't"?_

"Do you remember that night we spent together"? Naruto dared to ask.

Sasuke said nothing.

"I remember perfectly, like it was just yesterday I was sneaking into your room" Naruto laughed at himself. "I was so stupid and nervous, I didn't have a clue what I was doing, all I knew was I had to see you" Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Do you remember that"?

"I remember" Sasuke admitted. "I remember you crawling on the floor"

Naruto grinned. "That's right"!

"You thought I wouldn't notice"

"Actually I was hoping you did"

"Why"?

"Wasn't it obvious"?

Sasuke's face turned a deep red. He blinked, glancing away and thinking back to when Naruto climbed into his bed that night. He shook the memory away and gave Naruto an odd look. A look that told Naruto he was trying hard to hold something back.

"Sasuke I…" Naruto's eyes traveled down the raven's lean body. "I sometimes wish I could have that night back and do it all over again"

Sasuke was taken back by his words. Now the thoughts were coming back again, breaking his heavy boarder holding back his memories of being with Naruto and the thoughts flowed in like a river, drowning his mind in every moment they spent together.

_Naruto crawled across the floor, slithering over the flat surface like a snake. "Just one kiss" Naruto whispered to himself. "That's all I'll steal, one kiss and ill leave ill be done and over with it before Sasuke even notice"!_

_Naruto peeked over the edge of Sasukes bed. He was sleeping soundlessly and peacefully. "Okay, you can do this Naruto. You. Can. Do. This" He sucked in a heap of air then blew it out. "God what am I thinking"! Naruto slapped himself in the face. "Get it together you can't do this" Naruto stood up straight gazing down at the sleeping Uchiha._

_His lips looked soft._

_Naruto blushed uncontrollably. "arughh whatever, one kiss won't hurt" And so he leaned forward, getting closer to Sasuke's mouth. Naruto's eyes began to close. He held his breath and tried to get it over with as quickly as possible. He smushed his lips against his friend, closing the space between them, it was a short peck, Naruto jerked back and gave himself a high five. "Yes, done and done. Now I got to get the hell out of here" Just when Naruto turned to sneak away Sasuke sat up. A beet red Naruto froze._

"_Naruto"?_

_Uh oh! Naruto tried to jump away but Sasuke caught him by the collar, pulling him down on the bed. He tightened his grip and glared at the blonde. "And just what do you think you're doing"?_

"_Oh…Ha..Hee…uhh" Naruto squirmed and un-clawed Sasuke's fingers from his cloth. "See the thing is"_

"_Yeah"?_

"_Ha…Ha..Oh! I came here to see if you was still breathing"_

"_What"?_

"_Yeah, you know we sparred today I kicked your ass pretty hard so I was just checking to see if you was still alive"_

"_Right"_

"_Right and you are so ill be leaving now" When Naruto tried to leave again Sasuke grabbed him again._

"_You're lying"_

"_I'm not lying, let me go"!_

"_Fine" Sasuke released him and Naruto fell forward. "But that doesn't explain the kiss"_

_Naruto's eye twitched. "Whaaaa…what the hell are you talking about"! He pointed at him. _

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You just kissed me, dobe"_

"_I did not"!_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever loser, if you're going to be like that then just leave" He pulled the blanket over his head._

_Naruto turned around to completely face his team mate. "Wait, you…you don't care that I just ki…" Naruto cleared his throat. "Kissed you"_

_Sasuke came back up and looked at the blushing blonde. His blue eyes starring back into his dark eyes._

"_I mean…"Naruto didn't know what else to say._

"_Naruto, come here" Sasuke said lightly._

_Naruto hesitated at first, thinking that Sasuke was about to beat him up for it but then he saw the look in the raven's eyes, saying otherwise._

_Naruto took a seat on the edge of the bed. An awkward silence thickened in the air. _

_Finally Sasuke spoke up, "Why did you"?_

"_I don't know" Naruto answered._

"_Oh"_

"_Yeah"_

_Silence._

"_Would you again"?_

"_Can I"?_

_Sasuke looked away, acting like the question didn't bother him. "Whatever" He said._

_Naruto squinted "Do you want me to"?_

_Sasuke slowly cautiously faced him again. "You can"_

_Naruto gulped. He was about to kiss Sasuke for the second time tonight and this time he was awake! But what did this mean? Did this mean Sasuke liked him? Has he always liked him? He wanted to kiss him too so he must._

_They were inches from each other now._

_What would happen after this? Would they go back to how things were and act like this never happened?_

_They lean in closer…and closer…_

_So many thoughts were running through Narutos head all at once. But when he felt Sasuke lips pressing against his, his mind went blank._

_Sasuke tilted his head to deepen the kiss. It was sweet and short._

_Naruto parted from him and ran his tanned fingers down the side of Sasukes face. He was so warm._

_Sasuke licked his lips, he wanted more. He came forward, pulling naruto towards him and kissed him again. They stopped again, sitting in the quiet, and then started kissing again._

"_Sasuke" Naruto breathed between kisses. "I don't want to leave tonight"_

_Sasuke tilted back a tad bit. "You don't have to" He kissed him again, deeper then before. Flicking his tongue against Naruto's teeth asking to enter. Naruto parted his lips and wrestle the raven's tongue in a slippery war. Sasuke pulled back and kissed Naruto's forehead, then his chin, then he went down on his neck and nibbled at his flesh, and made a trail of butterfly kisses back up to his wet mouth. _

_Soon things became heated and Sasuke could feel the tug from his bulge in his shorts. And Naruto wasn't blind; he could see the reason for Sasuke becoming more rough and touchy._

_Naruto drew back and looked him in the eyes. "Actually, maybe I should go"_

"_It's not going to bite you, Naruto"_

"_Ha…Ha Ha Ha….i know that"_

"_Do you"? Sasuke laid back and patted the empty spot next to him. "Come here"_

_That night Naruto and Sasuke spent together seem endless, they explored each other's body for the first time and shared words that they couldn't take back._

Sasuke sighed. "I remember just as well as you, Naruto" He said.

But hearing him say it and seeing him stand in front of him with hallow eyes and emotionless, it was hard to believe.

"Then why do you want to throw all of that away"?

"…"

"We could make new memories you know, instead of acting like you hate me"

"I don't hate you" Sasuke corrected. "And I don't act like I do. I'm just who I am and you're who you are. Were different"

"But were the same in so many ways too" Naruto said.

"The times we spent together, they were decent but…"

"But what? You don't care anymore"?

"What I am going to do has nothing to do with how I feel about you. Honestly, this is just something I have to do and you're in the way of that"

"Fine but I just have one question"

"What is it"?

"How _do_ you feel about me"?

Sasuke lowered his eyes at him.

"That's the only thing I want to know" He said.

"You are…" Sasuke stopped, and tried to find the right words.

"I am what"?

Sasuke smirked at his own sudden speechlessness. "You are _Something_" He said after a long pause.

Naruto nodded his head. He knew Sasuke felt whatever it was for him that he couldn't put into words and asking for more was a long shot. Naruto smiled, broad and wide at his rival. "Okay" He said. "Let's fight"


End file.
